Fort Paladins Outer Wall
Below are the details of each floor within this area. Floors in italics involve a battle with a Game Character in the storyline. *''Experience Egg race and Treasure colors found are solely based on your Player's race affiliation.'' Info This is a special area that falls in the Warriors of Valsarus Event. It can only be accessible after clearing Forest of Serenity. No arena can be found in this area. "This is Fort Paladins. Its scarred outer walls speak of the battles that happened many years ago in the days of legends." HIT Floors Stage 1/20 Riva: THIS is Fort Paladins?...For such a legendary place, it's not very lively. Grandpa Paladins: ''However legendary it may be, this is, after all, just a small village in the middle of a mountain range. ''A lonely village, indeed... But if you've come all the way here, you must be Deck Masters. ''I suspect you're after the Valsarus Warrior cards, but I warn you: they will be very hard to get if you aren't motivated. Riva: ''What? Why? ''How are they different from other Hero Cards? Grandpa Paladins: ''The Valsarus Warriors were small but incredibly brave group that drove back an invading imperial army of tens of thousands. ''The quest you are about to start on will determine whether or not you are worthy of finding their Hero Cards. ''Off you go, now! * '''AP Cost': 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 42 * Reward: Hero Force 100pt * Drops: Crossbow Hunter, Birdman Archer, Magnum Hopper, Hero Force 100pt Natalie: Hmmm...it looks like we won't be able to get into the fort without going around this outer wall. Riva: ''What are we waiting for? Let's get moving! '''Stage 2/20' * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 48 * Reward: Hero Force 100pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Hero Force 100pt Stage 3/20 * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 54 * Reward: Hero Force 120pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Hero Force 100pt Stage 4/20 * AP Cost: 2pt * Exp: +2 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Hero Force 120pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Hero Force 100pt Stage 5/20 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 48 * Reward: Hero Force 130pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Hero Force 100pt Stage 6/20 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 54 * Reward: Hero Force 130pt * Drops: Crossbow Hunter, Birman Archer, Magnum Hopper, Hero Force 100pt * Battle: Rich Collector Stage 7/20 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Hero Force 140pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Hero Force 100pt Stage 8/20 * AP Cost: 3pt * Exp: +3 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Dagger of Courage x1 * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Hero Force 100pt Stage 9/20 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp Gain: +4 * Steps: 60 * Reward: Hero Force 150pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Magic Dragon's Horns, Hero Force 100pt Stage 10/20 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Hero Force 150pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Dagger of Courage, Hero Force 100pt * Battle: Village Girl Stage 11/20 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Hero Force 160pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Magic Dragon's Horns, Hero Force 100pt Stage 12/20 * AP Cost: 4pt * Exp: +4 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Hero Force 160pt * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Magic Dragon's Horns, Hero Force 100pt Stage 13/20 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 66 * Reward: Friend Token x3 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 14/20 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Hero Force 170pt * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 15/20 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Hero Force 180pt * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 16/20 * AP Cost: 5pt * Exp: +5 * Steps: 83 * Reward: Dagger of Courage x1 * Drops: Lightning Mage, Vampire Wizard, Cannon Ogretron, Dagger of Courage * Battle: Coal Miner Stage 17/20 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 72 * Reward: Golden Egg x1 * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 18/20 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 77 * Reward: Hero Force 190pt * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 19/20 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp Gain: +6 * Steps: 83 * Reward: Hero Force 200pt * Drops: Fierce Battlemage, Monkey King, Mobile Sniperbot, Battle Ax of Resolve Stage 20/20 * AP Cost: 6pt * Exp: +6 * Steps: 89 * Reward: Special Token x1 * Drops: Crossbow Hunter, Birdman Archer, Magnum Hopper, Dagger of Courage, Hero Force * Battle: Grandpa Paladins MISS Floor MISS * AP Cost: 1pt * Exp: +1 * Steps: 18 * Reward: Token Points 50pt * Drops: Benevolent Priestess, Healing Civet, Supplement Nurse Droid Dialogue Natalie: "It's a miss. Let's rely on hints and keep searching for the right Portal Card." Riva: "Arghh, a miss! Use the hints to find the right door!" Collection Completing the collection of all 6 Dagger of Courage treasures rewards you with your choice of Olanje, Swift Slash Girl, Gray Wolf, or Knuckle Ogretron.